my first fan fic ...
by Katryn
Summary: This is my first fan fic. Please read and respond! ** SG-1 has to decide what to do when they are told that SG-3 has been atacked.


SG-1 headed to the briefing room silently. When they entered, General Hammond had a very troublesome look on his face. The team sat down and the general began to talk.   
  
"I have bad news," he began, "It seems that a evil race from P4X-426 has found out about Stargate and has attacked SG-3."  
  
"What are they called, sir?" asked Daniel  
  
"Bramaele," answered the general.  
  
"How…" began Colonel Jack O'Neill.  
  
Major Samantha Carter looked at the general worriedly and asked, "Are you positive? How bad was the attack?"  
  
"We only know that most of the crew is badly injured if not dead," answered General Hammond.  
  
"Shouldn't we do something to retaliate?" asked Dr. Daniel Jackson.  
  
"I agree with Daniel," began Jack, "We should get revenge. Chances are that if they can attack SG-3, they can attack all the rest of them to. We need to stop that from happening."  
  
Sam looked at the general inquiringly and asked, "How were they attacked?"  
  
"We know that there was a bomb or other type of explosive device," Hammond began, "However we do not know any specifics."  
  
"General," Daniel began, "Do you think we should fight?"  
  
After a brief moment of thought, the general responded, "Undoubtedly we need to do something. I just don't know what."  
  
"Let's blow the planet up," suggested Jack enthusiastically.  
  
"Sir," began Sam, "There are several races on the planet. We cannot sacrifice the all of the cultures just so that one is punished."  
  
"How many other races are there?" asked Jack.  
  
"Three as near as we can figure," answered Sam, "We cannot jeopardize them for living on the same planet as the Bramaele."  
  
"We should fight fire with fire," said Daniel.  
  
"No," Sam started, "We need to fight fire with water."  
  
"Are you suggesting that we drown them, Major?" asked a confused Jack.  
  
"No, sir, it was a metaphor," retorted Sam.  
  
"I see," said Jack, "Your metaphors are puzzling. Exactly does this one mean?"  
  
"Well," Sam commenced, "if we take it literally, of there was a small fire in your kitchen, what would you do to put it out?"   
  
"Are you saying that I am likely to have a fire in my kitchen?" asked Jack, feeling hurt.  
  
Sam sighed. "No, sir. It was an example.  
  
"Oh. Okay then," Jack said, and paused, "I would use a fire extinguisher or a pitcher of water if it was a small fire."   
  
"Exactly!" said Sam happily, "Fire typically makes fire stronger, but water slaughters it."  
  
"Any suggestions, Major?" asked General Hammond.  
  
"I haven't gotten that far yet, sir."  
  
"I see," began the general, "Well, let's break for the rest of the day, and at tomorrow's meeting we will share our ideas."   
  
The general stood up an walked out of the room. The rest of SG-1 looked at each other for a few moments.  
  
Teal'c was the first to get up. He walked out of the room silently.  
  
"This is already giving me a headache," said Sam, ribbing her temples.  
  
Jack looked at her sadly, but the moment that she looked up, he looked away.  
  
***********************  
  
The next morning came too quickly for all of them.   
  
The whole group looked very fatigued and worn out. They had all been up most of the night thinking of ways to defeat the Bramaele. Although, Jack had been the one to go to sleep first.  
  
The team met in the briefing room earlier than usual.  
  
"So," began Hammond, "any ideas?"  
  
"I still say that we blow up the planet," offered Jack.  
  
The general sighed deeply. "Any other ideas?"  
  
"Well," said Sam, "I have been doing some research on the Bramaele, and according to studies, they cannot live with out chocarts. Chocarts are like bugs that keep them healthy. If we can rid the planet of these things, we can kill off the Bramaele. Although, they seem very considerate and pleasant, so I have no idea why they would hurt anyone or anything."  
  
"Wonderful job, Major," said General Hammond happily, "and congratulations!"  
  
"Congratulations on what, General?" asked Sam, confused.  
  
"I am sorry," began the general sorrowfully, "I was told that I had to test SG-1's knowledge and understanding. There is no problem with the Bramaele. It was just a story that I had to tell to make you work hard and do your best. I am sorry."  
  
"It is okay, general," Daniel offered, "We forgive you."  
  
"Speak for yourself," snapped Jack, "I stayed up half the night trying to think of some way to get rid of the Bramaele, and now we find out that it was just a joke?!"  
  
"Colonel," began General Hammond, beginning to get frustrated, "I had to test you. I had no option. If I had a choice, I wouldn't have done anything."  
  
***********************  
  
The familiar buzzer began to sound. Everyone went to the iris, and were ready to begin another standard day at Stargate.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
